This invention relates to a device for producing negative ions, and in particular to a portable device for producing negative ions for inhalation.
The inhalation of negative ions is recognized as being generally therapeutic. Benefits to the pulmonary system and central nervous system have been credited to the inhalation of negative ions. Negatively ionized air has been used in treating patients suffering from high blood pressure, ulcers, and burns. Increased resistance to fatigue and a general feeling of well-being have also been attributed to the inhalation of negative ions.
There have been negative ion generators in the past, but these have been large, cumbersome devices. Many of these devices discharge ions to the room, although there were some devices equipped with mouthpieces. None of these devices were portable, personal devices with a self-contained power supply that were convenient to carry around and use as desired.
Some of these prior devices produced negative ions by charging and vaporizing a liquid. For example, Schwedenberg et al., U.S. Pat. No. 1,984,159, and Wehner, U.S. Pat. No. 3,194,236. Other prior devices utilized an electrolysis reaction. For example, Irving, U.S. Pat. No. 596,936. Another, Winchell, U.S. Pat. No. 3,096,762 ionized air as it was drawn through a mask. As noted above, none of these devices was truly portable or personal, they used large amounts of power and required external power sources. Thus, they were all inconvenient to use and their use was limited.
The production of negative ions is adversely affected by large air-borne particles which diminish the efficiency of the charging device and produce ions of extremely short life. Negative ions have short lives, anyway, ranging from milliseconds to about thirty seconds, and thus large quantities must be produced to provide an effective amount for inhalation.
The present invention is a portable, personal negative ion generator. The device is extremely compact and has an internal power supply so that it is truly portable and can be carried and used anywhere. The power supply is preferably rechargeable and/or connectable to any convenient power supply to preserve the storage device. The preferred embodiment of the device generally resembles a smoking pipe. This makes the device more acceptable for public use. Furthermore, used this way the device generates ions immediately before ingestion to maximize the use of the short-lived ions. The device also preferably includes a filter to remove large air-borne particles that diminish the efficiency of the ion generator.
The device preferably includes a shuttle switch actuator that only powers the ion generator when the user draws air through the device. This conserves energy, allowing for a smaller energy storage unit and a more compact device over all. Furthermore, it maximizes the use time for a given energy supply.
Generally, the device comprises a hollow tube with a mouthpiece at one end and a filter at the other. An energy storage device can be mounted on the tube much like the bowl on a pipe. An ion generator is disposed in the tube. A shuttle switch is also disposed in the tube and connects the ion generator to the energy storage device only when air is drawn through the tube.
The device of the present invention is of simple construction. It is compact and portable and can be used anywhere. The device filters out large particles and provides ions at the point of consumption for maximum efficiency. A special actuator conserves energy allowing for a more compact device and longer operating time. The device makes the therapeutic benefits of negative ion inhalation more available. Furthermore, the device is a safe and convenient substitute for tobacco smokers and may help such smokers reduce or quit their smoking.